


Power Creep

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Can't Drink her problems away now, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Astra returns!, Before Bram Stoker, First Story to reach 10K words ever!, Gen, It's time to get Weird!, Kara gets a bit angry, Kara's life got complicated, Lena has a bad day, Mild Language, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Morgan Edge gets what's coming to him, Nor do they sparkle. :), Not Really Character Death, Plot Twists, References to The Golden Age, Sanvers Is Reuniting, Silver Is the Bane of Vampires, Sorry Not Sorry, Terrible Jokes, The Angel of Fire Supergirl arrives!, The End of the Story may approach. Maybe, These Aren't your Bram Stoker Vampires, Things become far more complicated, This is still not as weird as comics., Vampire!Alex, Vampire!Lena, Vampire!Maggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After Alex is attacked in her own apartment by Maggie of all people, she becomes sunken and withdrawn. When Alex finally calls Kara to her apartment, Kara learns the real reason for Maggie's attack and is shocked to her core.Chapter 11 is now up!Feel free to give any advice at all. Good, bad or ugly. :)More will come in time!IT's even weirder now in Chapter 11! Remember the time Supergirl became an Angel in the comics? It's here now. :)





	1. Nightmare Fuel

Kara shivered as she knocked on Alex's door. Alex had seemingly disappeared, only occasionally communicating through phone calls, to let people know she was alive. It had been two days since this had started, and Kara was worried about Alex.

“Come in.” Alex's voice spoke, and it was tired.   
Kara walked in and her nose wrinkled. “Alex...”   
“I know, it doesn't quite smell right in here now.” Alex spoke from near her bed.  
Kara frowned. “What happened, Alex?”

Alex chuckled ruefully. “Maggie attacked me two days ago. Here, in this apartment. I didn't understand why at the time, heck, after the event, I thought I was dreaming.”   
Kara gasped. “Why would she attack you?” 

Alex frowned. “I think it was her way of settling the score, despite her being the reason we broke up. I don't really understand why she did this to me.” 

She walked out of the darkness and Kara winced as she saw how sick Alex looked. “Geez, Alex, Whatever Maggie did, we can fix this. I'm sure.” 

Alex laughed bitterly. “Fix this? Oh, I wish this was as simple as a standard disease.” She walked over to the window and looked out. Kara noticed the blinds were drawn up.   
Alex raised up the blinds partway and looked into the sun as it set. “I think this may be the last time I ever get to see the sun set.”

“You're not going to die, I promise you.” Kara spoke.

Alex smirked. “Kara. Can you hear my heart beat?”   
Kara concentrated and then her eyes widened. “Alex! I can't hear your heart beating, that doesn't make sense!” 

Alex chuckled. “For someone smarter than me, you have yet to figure it out. I wonder why?” 

Kara winced and then looked at Alex's neck. Two small puncture wounds were right where her jugular vein was. She could have kicked herself for not noticing it earlier. “You're a vampire now?”   
Alex nodded. “Maggie told me the process will take 3 days, but I'll fully be one by then. I don't think there's any cure for this, but at least now I can know what it's like to live as long as you.” 

Kara spoke softly. “I will help you, Alex, I promise. No matter what, you're my sister, and I will protect you.” 

“Okay, well, as long as no one tries to set me on fire, I guess I'll be fine.” Alex grumbled.  
Kara walked over and hugged Alex. “Please, I will always keep you safe. Even from those who wish to harm you for being very different.” 

“I'm glad, Kara, but I really don't like what's happening to me.” Alex groaned.

“I understand that, but I promise you, Alex, I will be here to help you and to protect you always.” Kara smiled.

“As long as you can help me get through this, I will be okay, Kara.” Alex smiled.

&^&

The next morning, Alex stood looking out at the sun rising and sighed. “Well, apparently the sun isn't a problem.”   
Kara chuckled. “Good, because I like the sun.” 

Alex smiled slightly. “This whole event is surreal.”   
“I didn't expect you to turn into a vampire either, Alex.” Kara spoke.

“Fair enough, Kara, but this is going to take some time to get used to.” Alex spoke.   
“I know. I have a plan.” Kara said.

“What's your plan?” Alex asked.  
“I know one person who dealt with a vampire before. Batman.” Kara said.

“Well, honestly, I can't say that Batman having to deal with a vampire is surprising.” Alex chuckled.  
“I'll be back soon.” Kara spoke.

&^&

Batman looked up from his monitor in the Bat Cave as Kara landed near him. “What do you want, Kara? This is the first time you've come here.” 

“I need help learning how to deal with a vampire.” Kara spoke.  
“I incinerated Dracula with the power of the sun, you have easier access to that than I would if I lived for a thousand years.” Batman spoke.

“I'm not wanting to kill her. It's Alex.” Kara frowned.  
Batman winced. “I'm sorry.”   
“You don't need to be sorry, I just need advice on helping her adjust to this. No two people are the same, and I seriously doubt all vampires are the same.” Kara spoke. 

“No, I would imagine they're not all the same either.” Batman spoke. “But all my research that I did, I don't see this ending in a great manner.” 

“You know when it gets down to it, my willpower alone could move mountains, let alone make Alex feel better.” Kara spoke.  
“That's why I'm not stupid enough to recommend killing her.” Batman spoke.  
“That and you're not that suicidal.” Kara grumbled.

Batman winced again. “You're not wrong. Still, I do not know of anything beyond the standard information I learned. They aren't affected by the sun for the most part. Only Dracula seems to be weak to it. The running water is the only real part of the mythology I could find a basis for.” 

“So, she literally can't cross the streams.” Kara grinned.  
“Or at the very least, she would have a difficult time. Also, every molecule in her body could explode at the speed of light.” Batman spoke and then flashed a rare smile.

Kara grinned despite the situation. “I'm glad the world didn't end because Batman made a joke.”   
“The jury is still out on the world ending.” Batman spoke. “That being said, with your help, I can see Alex living a relatively normal life. They can subsist on the blood of animals. That much I also know. For a long time I didn't even think the mystical world was real. How could it be? Science was always my wheelhouse so to speak. So, learning about the mystical world was a surprise to me and I thought it was weird when I rode a T-Rex underground.” 

Kara chuckled. “That would be weird.”   
“True. Look at my rogue's gallery though. I want to see how the Joker would react to a T-Rex about to eat him.” Batman chuckled slightly.  
“Something like, 'Ah, Crapsticks.' I bet.” Kara chuckled.

Batman nodded. “That sounds like what the Joker would do.”   
Kara spoke. “Thank you for your help though, Bruce.”   
“Anytime, Kara.” Batman nodded. “I'm not as grumpy as many people think.”   
“I know.” Kara smiled.

&^&

“Alex! Good news, you can live a mostly normal life!” Kara grinned.  
Alex looked up at Kara as she walked into Alex's apartment. “Okay. So, sunlight doesn't bother me. What does?”

“Running water is apparently the only weakness you have. Besides decapitation, but I think that's something everything has as a weakness. Well, maybe not me.” Kara chuckled.

“Didn't Superman die once.” Alex grinned.  
“He got better!” Kara chuckled. “This whole event is surreal though, but hey, maybe Maggie isn't as evil as you thought.”

“Perhaps not. But this is dickish thing to do to someone without their permission.” Alex grumbled.  
“We'll track her down and ask her. I promise.” Kara smiled.

“As long as you'll be here at my side, Kara.” Alex grumbled.

“So, have you converted? I don't know how it works.” Kara shrugged.

“I don't know yet.” Alex frowned and looked down at her hands. “I just don't know. I feel different. Maggie said it would take 3 days. I don't know if the clock starts when she bit me, or when I died. This is new to me.” 

“It's new to me, and Superman once assumed the throne of Hell in a dream, and it still counted.” Kara grinned.

Alex chuckled. “Okay, fair enough.” 

There was a knock on the door suddenly. Kara frowned and used her X-Ray vision on it. “It's mom!”   
She walked over and opened it.  
Eliza Danvers walked in and spoke hurriedly. “Your messages told me to get here as soon as I could.”

Alex frowned. “I don't recall leaving you any messages.”  
Kara blinked. “Alex has a problem, but we're dealing with it.”   
Eliza frowned. “The thing is, I was so worried by her messages.” 

Alex took a deep breath. “I can't explain it, Mom. I don't want to worry you.”

“Dear, you already worried me halfway to death when you called me.” Eliza spoke.

“I don't remember it. I'm truly sorry. I was very sick, and I must have forgotten it.” Alex frowned.

“I'm just confused why Maggie would attack you. That's what you said in your message.” Eliza spoke.

“She did attack me, just not in the normal way you'd expect someone to attack.” Alex chuckled.   
“Alex, honey, you can tell me anything, you know that.” Eliza spoke.

Alex looked sad. “It's complicated. I don't think you'd understand even if I showed you, and I don't even know how to show you.” 

Kara nodded. “I'm helping her out, Mom.” 

“It's serious, I can tell that.” Eliza frowned.

Alex nodded. “Very serious.”   
“Honey...” Eliza spoke, not sure how to bring up the words she was dreading to say next.

Alex's eyes widened. “Whoa! No, mom, it's not like that!” 

Eliza relaxed. “Okay. I'm glad.”

Alex groaned. “It's just. Ugh.” She stood up and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and moved her hand towards it. Her hand stopped before it could touch the running water, almost as if a barrier was preventing her from touching it.

Eliza blinked. “What's going on?”

Alex chuckled. “I can't cross running water, Mom. I guess you could say Maggie made sure I can't cross the streams. I didn't want my molecules to explode at the speed of light anyhow!” 

“That joke was bad when Batman told it!” Kara groaned.

“Batman told a joke?” Eliza blinked.  
“It's not that strange.” Kara grinned. “But yeah, I needed Batman's help with understanding Alex's problem.”

“Wait, you saw Batman today? What did you need his help for?!” Eliza asked.

Alex took a deep breath. “Mom, he fought Dracula once.”   
“Oh, that's wonderful, vampires are real now.” Eliza groaned.

“And I'm one of them.” Alex grinned and her fangs appeared for the first time.   
Eliza nodded and then fainted. 

Kara caught her and brought her to the couch.  
“Well, that was awkward.” Alex frowned.

Eliza woke up a short time later and groaned. “What happened?”

Alex frowned. “I turned into a vampire.”   
“Oh, right. Well, boy you sure know how to surprise me.” Eliza groaned.

“Yeah, I didn't expect this to happen either.” Kara grinned.

“Oh dear.” Eliza frowned.   
“Look, mom, Kara is going to help me through this.” Alex spoke.

&^&

That night....

Maggie looked up as Kara landed by her. “I figured you'd find me eventually.” 

Kara frowned. “I just want to know why you did this to Alex. As enjoyable as eternal life is, I should be the only one who should have that burden in our family.” 

Maggie sighed. “Honestly, I thought giving it to Alex would be a nice parting gift, if you will. I know I didn't handle the entire thing well, but my emotions aren't dead because I'm a vampire.” 

“I'm aware of that. It's why I didn't vaporize you off the surface of the Earth from 10 miles away.” Kara frowned and glared at Maggie.

Maggie winced. “I know the undead don't count for your vow against killing, but that's a tad bit excessive.”

“You killed Alex. Let's not mix words.” Kara grumbled.  
Maggie nodded. “I am aware of how we vampires are formed.” 

“When did this even happen to you?” Kara asked.

“Three weeks after Alex and I broke up. I was stupid and careless, and I didn't realize the person I was involved with happened to be a member of the undead.” Maggie frowned.

“Mirrors not reflecting them wasn't a big clue?” Kara smirked.

“That's not how it works.” Maggie frowned. “Look, I know you're pissed at me.” 

“Pissed would not even begin to describe the wrath and vengeance upon your head I will inflict in time.” Kara growled.

Maggie gulped. “Kara, please. If you kill me, Alex is going to be mad that you didn't let her kill me.” 

Kara shook her head. “I'm not going to kill you, Maggie. Not now anyway.” 

“Okay, so you're not going to kill me.” Maggie shivered.

“No. I'm going to put you in the sun.” Kara frowned.

“Wait! That will kill anyone!” Maggie yelped.

“Not right now. I mean I will do it to you at one point in the distant future. You can count on that. I'm giving you that ultimatum.” Kara spoke firmly and Maggie shivered.

“You can't just put that over my head, Kara!” Maggie winced.

“You killed my sister and snuffed out her light. You should be glad I don't wipe you from existence today, and then go back and kill you yesterday, and then the day before so on and so forth for a decade! I could do that and it would not even be a challenge!” Kara snarled.

Maggie winced again. “Okay. I get it! I messed up!” 

“You most certainly did.” Kara spoke and rushed over and lifted Maggie up in the air. “You're damn lucky I won't kill you here and now.” 

With that, she twisted Maggie's head around backwards a split second later. She dropped Maggie, who grunted in aggravation and reached up and twisted her head back around the correct way. “Well, that was pithy.” 

She cracked her neck. “Come on, Kara, even Alex would tell you to dial it down a notch.” 

Kara frowned. “Sorry, but I don't have compassion for you any more. You lost that when you killed my sister.” 

“I'm sorry, okay.” Maggie spoke. “You can hate me, you can kill me in the future, but it won't change the fact that I am sorry!” 

Kara sighed. “I just wish things didn't have to be this way.” She flew away.

&^&

Lena looked up when Kara landed on her apartment balcony and walked in. She walked over to Lena and hugged her.   
Lena melted into the hug and smiled. “What's going on, Kara?”

“I don't want to lose someone else I care about. Even if we never told anyone else about us.” Kara frowned and continued to hug Lena.

Lena frowned. “What happened, Kara?”   
Kara took a deep breath. “Maggie killed Alex.” 

“What?!” Lena yelped.

Kara blinked and then winced. “Sorry, wrong turn of phrase. Maggie turned Alex into a vampire.”

“I repeat myself. What?!” Lena gasped.

“Sorry, I'm having an off day. I've been worried about Alex since yesterday.” Kara frowned.

“I just need a bit of clarification here, Kara. Alex is dead, because she's a vampire. Vampires are real?” Lena asked.

“Yes. I'm half surprised Lex didn't make deals since technically they can hurt Superman and me. I say technically, because biting the sun is fatal to anyone!” Kara grinned.

Lena chuckled. “Yes, I would imagine that would be a problem.”


	2. Blindside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuing adventures of Vampire Alex! Alex confronts Kara about the Maggie incident. Alex goes back to the DEO and almost kills Winn. Whoops.   
> Maggie shows her good side and helps out Alex. And Superman and Kara talk.

The next day...

“Jesus Christ, Kara!” Alex grumbled as she walked into Kara's apartment.   
Kara winced. “Alex...” 

“Don't Alex me, Ms. Kryptonian Potty-Mouth!” Alex grumbled.  
“Okay, I know I used to swear like the equivalent of a drunken sailor a lot when I was younger.” Kara spoke. “But that's not the point.”

“You twisted Maggie's head around backwards!” Alex raised her hands in the air.   
“She literally could not die from that.” Kara sighed. She knew Alex was frustrated about her actions.

“That's not the point! What the hell, Kara. You threaten her with death, and everything. I know you're mad she turned me into a vampire, but that's a fair bit excessive, or should I just call you Ms. Zod from now on?” Alex grumbled.

Kara took a deep breath. “Alex. You need to calm down.”   
“Really? I need to calm down? I'm a vampire now, Kara! I don't think I'm going to be able to calm down about anything for a very long time!” Alex groaned.

“At the very least take a metaphorical deep breath, or a literal one.” Kara spoke calmly.

Alex sighed. “I almost tried to take a deep breath, and then realized I don't need to breathe any more. Hell, I don't even know how this works now. I can breathe, but it's not like it does anything. I'm a freaking vampire.” 

“And I don't need to breathe either, it's a subconscious thing I thought I needed to do. Look, we can discuss the finer points of being a vampire later. We need to get back to the DEO. I know you've never taken vacation days before now, and that's why no one had broken down your door to check on you yet.” Kara smiled.

Alex groaned. “Fine, we can go back to work. I'd race you, but it's not like vampires are know for Super-speed. Just like moderately fast car speed.” 

“See, there's the Alex I know.” Kara smiled. “We'll get through this.” 

&^&

The DEO hadn't changed much in her absence, but the sheer amount of human beings near Alex was driving her enhanced hearing crazy. Not to mention the constant heartbeats she heard from anyone close by. She was going to have to get something to satisfy her blood thirst before it became a problem.

Kara would help her if she needed it, and that made her relax a bit more.

She frowned, shook her head to clear her thoughts, and walked into the bathroom. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection, glad the myth about vampires not having a reflection was just that, a myth. She opened her mouth and checked her teeth, glad the vampire teeth weren't around all the time.  
A voice startled her. “Uh, Alex, what are you doing in the man's bathroom?”   
Alex turned and stared at Winn, who looked extremely perplexed.   
A coppery scent nearly overwhelmed her nose. She looked down and saw one of his fingers wrapped in a bandage. “Uh, yeah, clumsy me stabbed myself in the finger like 10 minutes ago.” Winn chuckled.

Alex nodded, her ears started to ache as a deafening roar began to pound in them.   
Winn frowned. “Alex, are you okay? I'm glad you're back, but you don't seem right.” 

Alex frowned. “I'm not myself.” 

Winn nodded. “We all have days like that.”   
He reached out and put a hand on her arm. She froze and he frowned. “Alex? Are you sure you're okay?” 

The noise grew ever louder in her ears and she winced. “Winn. I need you to run.” 

“Run? Where?” Winn asked.

“Away from me. Now. Please. I can't control it much longer.” Alex spoke through clenched teeth.

Winn's eyes widened. “Alex, you're scaring me here. I don't understand.” 

“RUN.” Alex growled.

Winn took a few steps back and frowned. “Alex, I'm sorry, but I don't think you should be alone right now.”

Alex groaned and gripped the counter of the sink. It cracked under the force she exerted and Winn's eyes widened. “Alex?” 

Alex could barely hear him through the roar. She looked at the sink and Winn frowned. “Alex, please. Tell me what's wrong.” 

A sense of calmness washed over Alex and she turned towards Winn, her fangs barred. “I told you to run. Pity you didn't.” 

Winn's eyes widened in shock and he shouted. “You're a vampaGHGHHHH!” He cried out as Alex sank her fangs into his neck.   
Then a blow hit her head and she collapsed unconscious.

&^&

Alex groaned and woke up. Her head hurt slightly. She tried to stand up only to realize she was handcuffed in the bed she was lying in. “What the hell?!” 

She ripped the handcuffs off and grumbled. Kara walked into the room a moment later. “I'm sorry, Alex, I thought things wouldn't be like this. Do you remember what happened?”

Alex frowned and then her eyes widened. “Oh, shit! I killed Winn!” 

“No, Winn's fine. You didn't kill him. Well, I mean, he lost a good amount of blood, but I cauterized the wounds.” Kara frowned.

“Jesus, Kara, that would hurt like hell.” Alex winced.

“Two puncture wounds didn't require that much heat vision.” Kara spoke. “He'll recover. We're just going to have to keep this secret for now, and make sure you get the right type of blood from now on, and not from drinking your friends.” 

Alex groaned. “This is so awkward. I thought I was ready.” 

“I thought you were too, and I still believe in you. I just think we're going to need a little more help here.” Kara frowned. “As soon as J'onn gets back from Mars helping out M'eghann again, we'll have a nice discussion about this.”

“Oh, good, let's see what Space Dad has to say about me being undead.” Alex groaned.

Kara grinned. “Space Dad? Okay then.” 

“He is like a father figure.” Alex shrugged. 

“That's a good point.” Kara nodded.

&^&

That night...

Alex looked up at Maggie stumbled in off her balcony. “I'm not ever going to get used to that.” 

Alex groaned. “Great, I need more alcohol if the person who turned me into a vampire is here.”

“Look, Kara may have wanted to murder my face and all, but you need help fixing the problem with the blood lust, and I happen to still be a cop.” Maggie spoke.

She reached into her jacket and extracted two large blood bags. She gently placed them down in front of Alex. 

Alex blinked and then grabbed one and began to drink from it by puncturing a small hole in it with her vampire teeth. After a moment, she groaned in bliss. “Wow.” 

Maggie nodded. “Exactly the same reaction I had.” 

“So, I just need this from time to time, and I won't eat my friends?” Alex asked.  
“Yes. You don't want to eat your friends. Or accidentally sire them.” Maggie chuckled.

“How did that even work. I don't remember it.” Alex frowned.

“Bite their neck, then before they're completely drained of blood, make them drink some of yours, and you get a vampire.” Maggie spoke.

“Oh, I see. Well, that's good to know I suppose.” Alex sighed.  
“Look, I know you hate me for breaking up with you, and I know you hate me for turning you into a vampire, but I can still help you.” Maggie spoke.

“I know, and that's why I'm not setting you on fire!” Alex grinned.  
“Thanks...” Maggie winced.

“I figured we still have that weakness.” Alex grinned.  
“Everyone has that weakness!” Maggie chuckled. 

“Fair enough point.” Alex nodded. 

“So, can we at least try to be friends?” Maggie asked. 

“No promises.” Alex frowned.

&^&

A few hours later...

“So, how's Alex settling in?” Superman asked as he landed on Kara's balcony, well, that was slightly exaggerating what it was, but she still called it that.   
“Honestly, I think she'll do fine. She just needs a little help.” Kara smiled.

“Hell of a thing to have happen, all things considered.” Superman spoke.

“I agree. That was just surreal.” Kara frowned.

“Life is what happens when we're busy making plans.” Superman grinned.

“Indeed. I just wish things didn't have to be the way they were. I worry about Alex, even though I know she'll be okay.” Kara spoke.

“I know. Batman told me your not so subtle threat.” Superman frowned.

Kara winced. “I'm sorry, but it's Alex.”   
“I understand. I leave this in your capable hands. Although, I wonder how Alex will react to you and Lena together.” Superman spoke.

Kara frowned. “I had to tell you, I figure dating Lex's sister would be a thing to tell you first.” 

Superman chuckled. “I understand that. Alex is probably going to freak out more than I did.”   
“Well, to be fair, all you did was go bug-eyed.” Kara grinned.

“I'm just glad I didn't gain an eye in the back of the head. That was annoying. Stupid Red/Green Kryptonite.” Superman smiled.

“That would be annoying to have happen again.” Kara nodded and then grinned.

“Yeah, how the heck does Kryptonite have to have a rainbow of colors anyhow?” Superman chuckled.

“I don't want to say aliens, but aliens.” Kara grinned.

“Well played.” Superman laughed.


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Alex gets to talk to Space Dad. Er. J'onn. Winn forgives her. Kara, Lena, and Alex have a discussion, and Alex/Maggie get back together to an extent.  
> Also, Alex gets a taste of justice.

Two days later...

“I'm so sorry, Winn!” Alex groaned.  
Winn shrugged. “You know me, I don't get the warning signs until it's too late.”   
He scratched at the bandage that covered his neck where Alex bit him.   
“I'm so glad Kara managed to save you. I'd feel horrible if I killed you!” Alex groaned.

“Hey, you weren't yourself, so to speak.” Winn spoke.  
“Thankfully, Maggie is helping me control the urges so I don't eat people.” Alex groaned.

“Yeah, people probably don't taste like chicken.” Winn smiled.

“Alex. Kara said you wanted to see me when I came back?” J'onn spoke and walked in the small workshop Winn had created for himself at the DEO.  
“Oh, J'onn! I am so glad to see you.” Alex sighed with relief and walked over and hugged him.

J'onn blinked. “Okay, Alex.” 

Winn smiled. “You really are a Space Dad to us.”   
J'onn grinned “Well, I am old enough...” 

&^&

A moment later, J'onn and Alex found themselves in one of the DEO training rooms.  
“What's going on, Alex?” J'onn asked.

Alex shivered. “Life got complicated while you were gone. I'm dead now.”   
“You look remarkably healthy for a dead person.” J'onn stated.

“You'd think that! I'm a vampire now, J'onn.” Alex frowned and moved across the room faster than any human being could.  
J'onn frowned and tried to read her mind, and saw nothing there. “I see. Your mind is also gone to me. It's as if it's not even there. Has Kara been helping you?” 

“Yes. Thankfully. I mean, there was an incident earlier...” Alex frowned.  
“Does this have to do with Winn looking a tad bit pale and having a bandage on his neck right where his jugular vein is?” J'onn asked.

“I'm not a monster, J'onn. I was just overwhelmed by the blood thirst. Maggie helped me. Maggie did this to me. I don't even fully understand why, but I am a vampire now, and I need all the help I can be to be a functional member of society! Who doesn't eat her friends!” Alex rambled.

J'onn simply walked over and hugged her. “Alex. It is okay. I will be glad to help you through this if you need me to.” 

“At least we have the same weakness to fire now.” Alex chuckled darkly.

“Mine's more psychological than an actual weakness.” J'onn spoke and hugged her. 

“At least I'm not one of the weird Oriental vampires who's head detaches from their body and strangle people with their intestines.” Alex sighed.

“Those are some weird vampires alright.” J'onn spoke.  
“Hey, I mean, I don't sparkle! That's a good sign!” Alex grinned.

“I am not going to talk about Twilight.” J'onn spoke firmly.  
Alex laughed. “Good point, J'onn.”

&^&

“Kara, I love you and all, but you need to stop worrying. Alex will be here any minute.” Lena grinned.  
“I know, I wanted to tell her about us. I wanted to make her at least feel more normal. She didn't freak out when I told her that I told you she became a vampire.” Kara spoke.

“Dear, I really don't think you need to worry.” Lena smiled.

Alex walked into Kara's apartment a moment later and blinked. “Oh, hi, Lena.”   
Kara smiled. “Alex, Lena and I have something to tell you!” 

Alex blinked. “You're going to crush coal into diamonds, destroy the diamond cartel's monopoly on diamonds, and then take over the world?” 

Lena chuckled. “Of Course!”   
Kara groaned. “No, M. Bison, just no.”   
She turned to Alex.”What I'm going to say, is that Lena and I are together.” 

Alex's eyes widened. “Okay, honestly, I didn't quite expect all that, but I'm still new to being openly gay. Well, I think a year is still new.” 

“It is.” Lena spoke. “Kara thought you should know.”

“Well, I'm happy for you, Kara. I mean, I knew Krypton was different from the interviews Superman gave, and then you know, you also knew a lot.” Alex smiled.

“Yep. Exactly!” Kara smiled. “Your planet is silly with it's whole issue with who loves who.” 

“Tell me about it.” Alex chuckled.

“I love Lena, Alex, and I don't want to have any more secrets from you. Especially after recent events.” Kara spoke.

 

Alex nodded. “I'm still trying to learn how it works myself. I just hope nothing bad is going to happen.”   
“Well, on the bright side, you are immune to bullets now.” Kara grinned.

“Unless they use Incineration rounds.” Lena chuckled.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I'm not made of gasoline. I'm a vampire.” 

“Just don't run around like Nicolas Cage shouting, 'I'm a vampire!' dear.” Lena grinned.

“Yeah, that's on my list of things to do. Not.” Alex groaned.

“Not? Is this the 90s?” Kara laughed.  
“No, because then Superman would have his mullet back.” Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara groaned. “Do we have to talk about that? He kind of died for a while, then he got better.” 

Lena laughed. “Yes, but dear, it's a mullet. It looks weird if it's not on someone living in Texas or Arkansas with blond hair.” 

Kara groaned again. “I get it, Superman with a mullet was weird.” 

“Didn't you have that wild and crazy haircut phase, too?” Alex grinned.

“Not like that! Look, I can't help that I can't really cut my hair in a normal manner so I ended up looking like a punk rocker from the 80s for a while.” Kara groaned.

Lena laughed. “Please tell me there's pictures of this!”   
Alex grinned. “I might have some around the house!”   
“Damnit!” Kara groaned. “I thought I convinced Eliza to let me destroy them all.”

“I like how you call my mom Eliza when you're not worried about me.” Alex smirked.

“Well, she never minded.” Kara shrugged.

“I don't blame her for not minding it though, she's extremely open minded about a lot of things. And that's why she wasn't surprised when I came out.” Alex smiled.

“From what little I know, your mother seems like the champion of tolerance.” Lena nodded.

“Which I am thankful for!” Alex grinned. “I mean, coming out is one thing, but coming out as a vampire too? Oy Vey!” 

Lena chuckled. “That's funny, she didn't look Druish.”   
Kara laughed. “It's Spaceballs. Oh, Damn, there goes the planet!” 

Alex groaned. “You are the Ubernerd duo.” 

“So, what you're saying is that I am the Ubermench?” Kara grinned.

“Uberfrauline.” Lena grinned.   
“Well, Overgirl was taken already by your Nazi counterpart, Kara.” Alex smirked

Kara rolled her eyes and Lena blinked. “Kara's what now?” 

Alex groaned. “Why didn't you tell her about Overgirl?”   
“How would I have done that exactly? So, Lena, an evil Nazi version of me who I'm pretty sure made out with Hitler, had been waiting for my friend's wedding so they could invade his world because they knew I was there, and they needed my heart, which is 3 times the size of a normal human's heart, and I probably would be just fine without it since it would regenerate under a yellow sun!” Kara grumbled. “And yes, I'm still mad at her betraying the entire freaking point of being Supergirl in the first place! Freaking Nazis. Corrupting the mind of a Kryptonian somehow.” 

Lena winced. “Okay, that is very bizarre. I'm not going to lie!” 

“Yeah. Don't remind me. Because I really don't want to think about kissing Hitler. EVER.” Kara shivered.

“Okay, dear. Sorry.” Lena nodded. “I understand that would be a nightmare.” 

Alex nodded. “Indeed!” 

&^&

“Whoa there.” Alex spoke as the man pointed a gun at her.   
“I'm sorry, but you just picked the wrong time to come here.” The man spoke.

Alex had actually been tracking this guy down, him being a criminal, and well, perhaps being a vampire had made her a little more angry towards criminals, but she had wanted to take this guy out. Taking care of a few people here and there wasn't obviously a bad thing, and besides, he was literally a killer.

Alex shrugged. “Honestly, I've come to experience a lot of annoying issues in my life. You shooting me is just one more.” 

“Man, are you crazy, lady?” The man asked.

“No.” Alex spoke.

“I'm going to kill you!” The man spoke.   
“Go ahead then.” Alex said as simply and as calmly as she could.  
The man blinked and then pulled the trigger on the gun. The gunshot rang out and then his eyes widened as he realized she wasn't in pain or anything.

“What the hell?” He said and before he could pull the trigger again, Alex yanked the gun out of hand, breaking multiple fingers.

“AGHH!” The man cried out in pain.

Alex grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. “I'm truly sorry, but you are a bad person, and I have to eliminate you.”

“No, wait...please!” The man yelped, and Alex shook her hand, and with her other hand, reached up, and pulled his head forward while keeping his neck straight. 

The human head was not designed to move forward like that, and there was an audible cracking noise as his neck broke.

Alex dropped the man to the floor, where he laid still. She looked down at her hands and frowned. She had expected to feel something, even now as a vampire, but she didn't, and it worried her.   
Her enhanced senses alerted her to a presence behind her and she whirled around.

“Maggie.” Alex spoke.  
Maggie frowned. “I was worried about you, so I followed you.” 

Alex winced. “I'm not a monster!” 

Maggie smiled and walked towards her. “Oh, honey, I know you're not a monster. You're just different now. I can help you. I promise.” 

Alex relaxed. “So, you don't hate me?”   
“Oh, Alex. I wouldn't have turned you into a vampire if I hated you. I just wished we could have been together even before. The damn breakup was my fault, and I just, when I was turned, I knew I could make you like me. To give you a gift you should have had. A life everlasting.” Maggie smiled.

“A life that Kara says you killed me for.” Alex frowned.

“Kara's nice, and I like her, and always have, but she fully doesn't understand how this works. I don't think anyone does, not even us vampires.” Maggie smiled and then reached in and kissed Alex.

Alex returned the kiss. “That was nice. Like old times.”   
“Indeed!” Maggie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the German words not having the correct symbols. I don't know how to write those out.  
> I'll fix it as soon as I can, if it's a huge enough deal for anyone to worry about, that is. Let me know.
> 
> Also, I hope you like the fact that Maggie and Alex are getting together again.


	4. Deranged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 brings Kara and Alex into a discussion where Alex tells her about killing that one murderer.  
> Alex teases Kara a little bit, and we get a nice reference to the Golden Age of comics where Superman killed people for a year.

The next night....

Kara frowned as Alex landed on the roof of the apartment building Kara was standing on. “Oh man, I forgot that vampires can kind of fly in most myths. Is that what you feel like? Because it's freaking amazing!” 

Kara turned and looked at Alex, who looked happy. “I'm not going to steal your thunder, Alex.”  
“Well, you look annoyed at something! You've always been able to tell me.” Alex spoke.

“Honestly, I'm still worried about you. I know Maggie has been helping you. I'm glad for that. And yes, thanks to my ability to smell being heightened, I know you've gotten back together.” Kara spoke.

Alex grinned. “Sorry about that. I forgot that would be something you'd be able to detect.” 

“You think that's bad, imagine when I had to go to a frat house for a party in college. Gah.” Kara groaned.

“Wow. Good point there. Ms. Had to hide she was super-intelligent almost all her life.” Alex grinned again.

“Apparently vampire sex makes you high.” Kara smirked.

Alex smirked. “I have done Cocaine, I can assure you, this is not how I was.”  
Kara nodded. “Boy, now that's something no one would expect to know about you.”  
“You better not tell anyone.” Alex frowned.

“I'm not, Alex. Don't worry, your Scarface days are your secret to share.” Kara grinned.  
“Say hello to my little friend!” Alex smiled.

Kara nodded. “So, our life sure seems complicated now, huh?”  
“Oh, yes.” Alex chuckled. “What was it? Only a month since we fought Overgirl? Two? Where does the time go.”

Kara spoke. “All things considered, even with what I said earlier, I don't hate Overgirl. I never did. Hell, I'm not really capable of hate. I am angry towards Maggie, and I did react poorly by twisting her head around, but I just, you're my sister, and I will always protect you. Even if you're the older sister.” 

Alex smiled. “I know you, Kara. I know how you are, and I will always enjoy having you be my guardian, so to speak. To keep me from slipping down the drain towards madness. The last thing I want to do is start slouching towards Bethlehem here.”

Kara nodded. “I'm glad.”

&^&

“So, Kara knows about us because she can smell me on you? Uh, okay... That sounds wrong.” Maggie blinked.  
Alex groaned. “Everyone smells differently. Normally only dogs and cats, and most animals can detect that. Kryptonians can detect smells a lot better. My sister could literally track someone from the North Pole to the South Pole if she so wanted to.” 

“Oh. I see. So, hiding in a sewer is the best idea to hide from her?” Maggie grinned.  
“Only if it's in Garden City, Kansas next to the cow farms!” Alex smirked.

“Haha.” Maggie laughed. “Okay, fair enough point there, Alex.”  
“Seriously though, do not go travel through that city ever unless you need to.” Alex laughed.

“I won't!” Maggie spoke.

&^&

“So, do you think I can still fight with the DEO?” Alex spoke.  
“Yes.” J'onn spoke. “Last time I checked being undead doesn't quite disqualify someone for working at an organization which is run by an alien.” He then smiled slightly.

Alex chuckled. “Okay, fair enough.” 

“Besides, I trust you, Alex. I always have.” J'onn nodded.

“Thank you.” Alex smiled.

J'onn put a hand on Alex's shoulder. “Despite what happened to Winn, you're not a bad person.”  
Alex nodded. “I know.” She frowned inwardly remembering killing the person the other day. She still wasn't upset about killing him, which did worry her a bit. 

&^&

“Kara?” Alex asked.  
Kara looked over at Alex. She had walked in off of Kara's balcony. “What's wrong, Alex?”  
“I need to tell you what happened the other night. It's bothering me.” Alex spoke.

“What happened?” Kara asked, frowning.  
Alex took a deep breath. “Two nights ago, I tracked down a murderer, and I killed him, and I felt nothing. I still feel nothing.” 

Kara winced. “The fact that you told me means it did bother you, Alex. I may be smarter than you, but even you should know that.” 

Alex looked at the ground. “I guess in a way, it did bother me. But he was a horrible person. I just felt that killing him wouldn't cause any major problems.” 

“Kal-El killed a few people in the beginning. He wasn't quite the champion of the people he is now.” Kara spoke.

Alex looked up at Kara. “I know Superman used to kill people the first year or so. But it wasn't that many people, and a few of them just ran at him and he dodged out of the way and they fell to their deaths.” She then grinned.

Kara nodded. “You got a point there. He didn't like the fact later, that he did kill.”  
Alex frowned. “I don't blame him. We all have darkness in our past. The thing is we just need to let it not consume us.”

Kara grinned. “Exactly. I understand why you're worried, but you shouldn't ever need to hide anything from me. I will help you through anything.” 

“Thank you so much, Kara.” Alex let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, then again, being a vampire, she didn't even need to breath in the first place. Apparently muscle memory was something vampires didn't overcome, she thought.


	5. Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learns more about her own limits. Silver being her weakness is awkward at best. Kara takes Alex to Barry to tell them about Alex's new unlife. But before all that, James and Alex talk, and Kara shares with Alex a big secret with her and Lena.

“Winn tells me you've changed a bit, Alex.” James spoke.

Alex chuckled. “More or less.” They were at the DEO headquarters, and Alex wasn't exactly surprised Winn had said some things to James.

“You don't have to tell me anything, Alex, but I get the feeling that Winn's neck wound had something to do with you.” James spoke.

Alex frowned. “I wasn't in control of myself at that point. I didn't mean to hurt him. Thankfully Kara was there to stop me.” 

“It was a week ago, and honestly, I know you. You hurting him isn't something you'd do while in control of your actions.” James spoke.

Alex nodded. “It's complicated, James. I've become a vampire.” She then looked down at the ground.  
James's eyes widened. “Okay. That explains a few things.”

Alex looked up into his eyes. “Yeah. It's not something I ever expected. Vampires being real? I mean, really now.” She chuckled.

“Honestly, this is really not as strange as when Zauriel joined the Justice League.” James spoke.  
Alex grinned. “Please keep me away from a freaking Angel.” 

“Yeah, he probably does not get along with anything not human.” James nodded.

“Honestly, it's times like this I think I'm living in some sort of comic book.” Alex smiled.

“Wouldn't surprise me.” James shrugged.

&^&

“AGGHH!” Alex yelled in pain and dropped the fork. She cradled her burnt hand. “What the hell?”  
Kara winced. “I'm sorry. I didn't even realize silver would hurt you.” 

Alex winced and shook her hand. “The pain's over now. But wow, okay. Next time you bring out the fancy and literal silverware, give me a head's up.” 

Kara had invited Alex over to Lena's apartment for a fancy dinner with both Lena and Kara. Apparently Kara had something important to tell Alex.  
It had been only two weeks now since Alex had become a vampire, and she had mostly adjusted to her new life, and she hadn't even killed anyone since that one time.

She totally could manage her life now, unless someone threw silver at her. She grumbled. “I can't believe I forgot silver was a weakness.” 

Lena walked into the room. “I apparently had missed a lot! I just got home as I heard someone yell.”  
“Yeah. I didn't realize silver was her weakness as a vampire.” Kara frowned. “I haven't honestly figured out how much mythology was real.” 

Lena nodded. “I can understand how confusing that can be.”

Alex frowned. “So, what did you two want to tell me?” 

Kara grinned. “I proposed!”  
Alex blinked a few times. “Wow.”  
Lena chuckled. “Way to just make it seem like not a big deal, Kara.”  
Kara frowned. “I thought I was excited enough.”

Alex shrugged. “I didn't expect fireworks.”  
Lena chuckled. “No, I didn't expect fireworks either. But yeah, before your whole vampire problem, Kara and I had been in secret for a long while.” 

Kara nodded. “Which is why it was somewhat hard for me to not throw Morgan Edge across the planet for framing Lena.” 

Alex nodded. “I don't blame you for wanting to do that.”

“So, how about you and Maggie?” Lena asked.  
“Yeah, I'm not sure if Maggie wants to get married as a soulless member of the undead. Who's going to officiate that wedding?”Alex laughed.

“I'm sure there's some sort of equivalent of Vampire priest.” Kara shrugged.

“Yes, if this was Dungeons and Dragons!” Alex laughed. “Otherwise, I have no clue.”

“Want me to ask around? You'd be surprised exactly how many people I know.” Lena grinned.

“I don't think there are many Vampire Billionaires, Lena.” Kara grinned.  
“You'd be surprised.” Lena grinned.

“Vampires, Lena, not the blood suckers at the IRS.” Kara smirked.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Seriously though, I'll try to help you out, Alex.” 

Alex nodded. “That's very nice of you.” 

&^&

A week later...

“So, I thought it would be fair to tell all of you about how things have changed for me, and for Alex.” Kara spoke.

Alex just frowned.

“You can tell us anything, Kara.” Barry Allen spoke.  
“I'm a bit surprised why you wanted me here though.” Sara Lance spoke.  
Alex chuckled. “Well, I did end up forgiving the person who broke up with me.” 

“That's nice of you.” Sara spoke.

“Yeah. And then I became a vampire.” Alex spoke.  
“What?” Barry asked.

“I echo that. What?” Cisco Ramon spoke.  
Caitlin Snow blinked. “Okay, that's strange, but honestly, I'm not 100% surprised vampires exist. Also, that explains the holy water Amunet had in stock in the bar. I always thought that was weird.”  
“Yeah, that would be important to mention, probably.” Cisco groaned.  
Barry coughed.  
Sara frowned. “How exactly does that work?”

Kara took a deep breath. “Honestly, it's strange. Maggie somehow got turned into a vampire and then turned Alex into one.” 

Alex nodded. “Which I must admit was a bit of a dick move on her part, since turning someone into a vampire without their permission is pretty much murder.” 

Barry winced. “You're not wrong.”  
“So, vampires are real now. Okay. I'm going to go get drunk.” Cisco frowned.  
Caitlin nodded. “I'd join you, but you'd still be alone, since I think Killer Frost would prevent me from getting drunk.”  
“And we have reflections and we love the sun, but we can't cross running water.” Alex grinned.

Cisco suddenly smiled. “You can't cross the streams!”  
Barry groaned. “Cisco!” He raised up one of his hands and started vibrating it. “This is what I think about that joke.”

Cisco frowned. “That's not cool man! No reason to turn into Eobard!” 

Sara shook her head. “I swear all these people are crazy.”  
Kara nodded. “They are.” 

“Okay, so your life is weirder than mine, Kara. Which is saying something since last year my wife shot my evil future time remnant in the spine.” Barry grinned.

Alex blinked. “And vampires are stranger than this how exactly?”  
Kara grinned. “She does have a point.”  
Caitlin nodded. “A very good point.”

“Okay, so maybe my life is a little stranger.” Barry shrugged. “But Vampires existing, that's pretty damn odd.” 

Kara smirked. “I'm an immortal alien who grows in power every second of every day, and eventually will be capable of moving an entire galaxy with barely any effort simply by gesturing at it. I am the very definition of surreal.” 

“And totally humble!” Alex grinned.  
Cisco grinned. “Sisters, man.” 

Sara nodded. “Yep. Teasing each other is a big deal. Even if it's adoptive sisters.”  
Kara groaned. “Feel free to break her neck, it won't do anything now.” 

Sara grinned. “Man, that's a heck of a good benefit to being a vampire.”

“Just don't cut off my head.” Alex shrugged. “That's about the only thing that can kill me. Also, for some reason silver burns like hell, so there's that.” 

“I thought silver was a weakness to werewolves?” Cisco asked.  
“Something to do with the lore behind vampires. Most of it's not true, but the running water crap is going to make taking a shower impossible.” Alex grumbled.

“Ice cold shower? With literal Ice?” Cisco asked.  
“Probably yeah.” Alex grumbled.  
Caitlin chuckled. “I can help with that!”  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
“Okay, that didn't come out right.” Caitlin winced. 

“That was a little strange.” Kara grinned.  
“NO, What? I wasn't suggesting I was going to be in the shower with her naked!” Caitlin blushed.

Alex snickered. “It's okay, it took me 14 years to realize I was gay.”  
Sara grinned. “You sure learned fast when you came out!” 

Caitlin groaned. “No, no, it's not like that, Oh for crying out loud....”  
“It's okay, Caitlin, it's not a big deal honestly.” Kara spoke.

Caitlin relaxed. “I haven't just thought of being with another woman. I mean, Killer Frost and Amunet Black were lovers. That didn't surprise me.” 

“Yeah, I can see that too.” Alex grinned. “Knowing what I know about Killer Frost.”  
Kara nodded. “Indeed.” 

Cisco nodded. “Does not surprise me one bit.” 

“Well, this is my life now!” Alex grinned.  
Barry chuckled. “You have a good point there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There was an Angel who joined the Justice League.  
> Comics are weird, man!


	6. The Long Haul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drama chapter! That is to say, some significant drama happens.  
> Maggie and Alex have a talk, Kara gets Lena a special gift of a flower from the Garden of Eden. Yes, the Garden of Eden exists in DC comics...didn't you know that? :)  
> Things change for everyone.

2 days after Alex and Kara talked to Barry, Alex was standing in an abandoned warehouse grumbling. A man was rolling around on the ground in pain from a gunshot to his leg. “What part of shooting at the FBI being a bad idea did you not get?” Alex grumbled. Her cover being a member of the FBI wasn't something she got to honestly use that much.

The man winced. “I'm sorry.”   
Alex picked him up with almost no effort and said. “In the future, try to be a better man, and not a really bad criminal. Just be glad the paperwork on shooting your leg is easier to fill out than shooting you in the face.”  
She grumbled and took him outside into the afternoon sun. “I'm sorry, I really am.” The man grumbled.

Alex ignored him and put him in the car that was waiting for them. As it drove off, Alex heard someone come up from behind her and she rolled her eyes. “I'm getting better at sensing you, Maggie.”

Maggie chuckled. “I'm sorry I'm not Batman.”   
“Oh, you're so funny, Ms. Forgot to tell me about Batwoman.” Alex grinned.

Maggie nodded. “Okay, I should have told you about her, but that was part of my past. So, we're back together, things are running well, and no one's gone completely off the rails crazy yet.” 

“And my sister is marrying Lex Luthor's sister.” Alex grinned.  
“Yeah, that is weird alright.” Maggie grinned. “So, I take it he's going off to be Water-boarded?” 

“I do not work for the CIA, Maggie.” Alex smirked. “No, he's going to go to an actual prison because he's responsible for quite a few robberies, and once you rob enough stuff, the FBI gets wind of it, and well, sometimes the DEO likes to make me actually work for the FBI. Helps keep up appearances.” 

“Well, your life is never a dull moment.” Maggie grinned.

“Don't get me wrong, I like the action, and being a vampire now makes a lot of problems go away, but sometimes I miss the days of dullness.”

&^&

The next day....

Alex grumbled and looked around Lena's office. “Lena, you are terrible at deciding how to decorate your office.”   
Lena rolled her eyes. “I assure you, I did not go for the ransacked office look. I would like some help figuring out who did this to me. I'd blame my brother or Morgan Edge, but even Lex has his standards.” 

“I'm not biting your brother.” Alex grinned.  
Lena chuckled. “Please do not do that. My brother is insane enough. He doesn't need to be undead too.”   
She walked towards the windows. “Honestly, I love Kara, and I know people are going to be so thrown off by me coming out and marrying Kara, since she technically is under me on the job, her position. Er. Damnit, I can't stop making it sound dirty.” 

Alex grinned. “Oh, Lena. Your sense of humor is safe with me.” 

Lena nodded and looked out. “I love this city, Alex, I always have. I just hope with everything that happens in our life, that Kara will always love me.” 

“Honestly, Lena, I know you, and you're not a bad guy. Sure, at first, I was suspicious of another Luthor, but you turned me around.” Alex smiled.

“I'm glad, Alex.” Lena nodded.  
Alex walked up to Lena and put an arm around her shoulder. “Like Kara, I'll protect you as best as I can. Always.” 

Lena smiled. “Thank you, Alex. That means so much to me.” 

Alex reached up and messed up Lena's hair. Lena grumbled and fixed it somewhat back to normal. “I am not your little sister.”   
Alex chuckled. “Sorry, but you're marrying her. I had to do that sometime.”

They both stood there, looking out at the city. The silence was broken a moment later by a loud noise and the window shattered. Lena's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards.   
Alex immediately went into motion. She pulled Lena back away from the broken window and dragged her behind the desk, which was currently ground zero for a whirling vortex of paperwork being sucked towards the broken window.

They were not so far up in the air that the wind vortex was actually strong enough to cause people to lose their footing. The pressure would equalize in time, anyhow, Alex thought. She checked over Lena's body. She noticed the wound coming from near where her heart was. “Geez, Lena, I don't know whether I should check to see if you have Dextrocardia, or are just really lucky.” 

“My heart is not on the wrong side of my chest.” Lena frowned and wondered how exactly she was so alert.   
“I need to call Kara, she's the only way you're going to get to a hospital in time.” Alex frowned and placed her hands over the wound, trying to keep pressure on for the moment.   
Lena laughed bitterly. Alex blinked. “Lena?” 

“Today, Kara said she was going to give me a gift. Something amazingly special. She won't be back for hours.” Lena groaned.

Alex winced and looked around the room. “I can't get you out of here as fast as she can! Vampire speed is not sound barrier breaking, it's fast car speed.” 

“Then save me by making me a vampire.” Lena gasped.  
Alex's jaw dropped. “I can't do that to you!”

“I'll be dead in a few minutes, we both know that, unless you do that. I can't even move my body, Alex.” Lena frowned.

Alex closed her eyes and then opened them. “You have to understand, Kara will kick my ass until I reach another galaxy.” 

“Save me, and she'll forgive you for anything.” Lena groaned.

Alex frowned and said. “Okay, Lena.” Her teeth came out and she plunged them into Lena's throat.

&^&

“AHHH!” Lena yelled as she came to on the floor of her office.   
Alex frowned. “It's only been a few hours, I forgot how long you could be out for.” 

As in on cue, Kara rushed in holding a strange looking flower. She looked around the office, and looked at Alex, and Lena, and frowned. “What's going on?”

Lena smiled. “Kara, I'll explain that to you later, right now, why don't you give me that nice flower.” 

Kara relaxed slightly. “I had to cheat a bit to get the flower, since it doesn't grow any more.”   
She walked over to Lena and handed over the flower. “I know like Barry tells me, it's not a good idea to time travel, but that flower is special, Lena, and I knew you were the person who truly deserved such a special flower.” 

Lena smelled it and grinned. “It smells nice, and it doesn't try to eat my face.”   
“That was one flower, Lena. I did not know Triffids were based on a real thing.” Kara groaned.

The petals of the flower were red and gold, and the center was like a sunflower, but slightly brighter. “So, Kara, where did you get the flower?” Alex asked.

“No place special. Just you know, The Garden of Eden.” Kara grinned.

Alex winced. “Kara! You can't just go travel to the Garden of Eden!”   
Lena groaned. “Dear, please, stop, you can't just be mean to Richard Dawkins.” 

“I didn't put him in the Garden! Look, It's a complicated story, but it exists. It's just not how everyone thought. Look, Superman learned about it from Zauriel, and he's an Angel.” 

“So, how did you get through the Cherubim that guarded the Eastern Gate with a flaming sword that destroys all who approach?” Alex groaned.

“Like I said, it's different. I promise to explain it later. Now, can we tell me why Lena's office looks like a nuclear test zone?” Kara spoke.

Lena put the flower down in a glass of water on her desk. “Kara, honey, Please don't nuke Alex, but I was dying. Someone shot me.” 

Kara's eyes widened and she rushed over and hugged Lena close to her. “Oh, Lena...I'm so sorry. But you're okay, right? Alex helped you!” 

“Kara, she was dying. She asked me to do it, and I couldn't let you be destroyed. I turned her.” Alex spoke.  
Lena chuckled. “Life after death is a thing now, Kara.” 

Kara frowned. “I'm going to need some time to adjust to this.”   
Alex gulped. “Please, Kara, don't uppercut me to the moons of Jupiter.” 

“I'm shocked, but I understand you'd rather risk my wrath that way, than watch Lena die, and see me murder who killed her.” Kara growled.

Lena winced. “That's exactly the case.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara giving Lena that flower is a direct homage to the Bronze Age storyline, I believe, of Superman giving Lois Lane a flower from the Garden of Eden.


	7. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds the magic bullet. Not literally magic, but it's close! Everything becomes much more complicated, and Morgan Edge experiences catastrophic exploding head syndrome. Literally!

Kara looked around Lena's office. “Where's the bullet. To break the window, this far up, it's a fair bit stronger than normal glass, and hit Lena with enough force to kill her, the bullet's got to either be around here, or in Lena still.” 

Alex blinked. “I forget sometimes how smart you are. Sorry.”  
“Thanks for forgetting that, Alex.” Kara grinned. “But yeah, I'm literally smarter than everyone else. That's not the point though. I'm sorry if I seem a little testy, but my fiance is now a vampire.”

Lena frowned. “At least I'll be with you forever now!”  
“I could have done that myself!” Kara frowned. “Look, Alex did save you, and I will be eternally grateful for that, but I am going to eventually put both my sister and Maggie in time out in a black hole.” 

“Uh, hold on, I'm pretty sure Vampires are not immune to gravitational stress.” Lena winced.

Alex frowned but said nothing.  
Kara scanned the room and then located something with her X-Ray vision. She walked over and picked it up off the ground. She frowned. “That's an unusual bullet design.”

Alex walked over and blinked. “That is not any metal I've seen used for bullets.”  
Kara held the bullet's remains in her hand and bounced it slightly. “It's not extremely dense. We'll have to run this through an interplanetary database.” 

“Great, my assassin is from another planet. Lex really hates my guts for marrying Supergirl, and before he went nuts, he supported me and my life choices!” Lena groaned.  
“I don't think he's that crazy.” Kara grinned.

&^&

The alien database of metals was happily beeping and scanning through a list when it finally displayed a result. Kara read it and frowned. “Radeon? What the heck?” 

Winn frowned and scratched the wound on his neck which was still taking a while to heal. “Is someone trying to turn noble gases into solids now?”  
Alex chuckled. “If it was Radon, it would be close to absolute zero and under about 10 billion Earth Atmospheres of pressure to form as a solid.” 

“It's an interesting metal choice for certain for a weapon against a human being.” Maggie spoke, making everyone but Kara jump.  
“Maggie, you're going to give me a heart attack!” Winn groaned.  
“It's okay, I can make you a vampire if I do!” Maggie grinned.

Alex groaned. “No, Winn does not deserve that hellish nightmare.” 

“Thanks? I didn't want to live forever.” Winn frowned.

“You've heard of it, Maggie? It's not something I heard of.” Kara spoke.  
“When I was in Metropolis, I worked the Intergang task force. We've never been able to connect the gang to Morgan Edge, but there's been way too many coincidences. We've seized plenty of alien technology, and some of them had that metal in their name, well I'm guessing it was their name. IT was an alien language and we're still not 100% certain on the translation to English.”

“So, what kind of material is Radeon?” Alex asked.  
“Near as we can tell, it's like Kryptonite, but only to beings born on the planet of New Genesis.” Maggie spoke.

Kara's eyes almost flew out of her head. “Oh, Shit.”  
Alex blinked. Winn yelped at Kara's swearing.

Kara rushed away a moment later in a fast blur.

“Well, crap in a hat.” Winn frowned.

&^&

Morgan Edge looked up as the doors to his office flew inwards, landing a few feet away from his desk.  
Kara walked through the doorway and walked up to his desk.

“And what can I do for you, Supergirl?” Morgan Edge sighed.  
Kara reached over the desk and yanked him over it and then into the air above her head. “You son of a bitch. You...were behind it! You tried to kill Lena! You used a Radeon bullet! You knew how it works! It took me a moment to connect the dots, you maniac.” 

Morgan Edge frowned. “I don't know anything about Radeon, is that like Radon gas? Is it toxic? Did I poison people again without realizing it?”  
Kara growled and threw him across the room. He slammed into the wall and bounced to the ground. “Ow. Help, I've fallen and I can't get up.” 

“There's only one place you would have gotten those bullets from! One place in the universe. How long have you been working for him?! HOW LONG!?” Kara growled, and she balled her fists. “You monster. I should have killed you when I had the chance!” 

“Clearly, I have horribly fucked up.” Morgan Edge chuckled. “Seriously, what are you talking about?”  
“You really want me to say his name?” Kara growled.  
“Candyman?” Morgan Edge shrugged.

“How long have you been working for Darkseid?!” Kara growled out.  
Morgan Edge looked Kara in her eyes. “There it is. The rage. Show me the monster I know you are, Kara.”

Kara flinched at him using her name. “You can't fool me with glasses and a ponytail, Supergirl. It wouldn't work on Lena, it wouldn't work on Cat Grant, and it sure as hell won't work on me.” Morgan Edge smirked.

Kara grabbed him by his face and lifted him up in the air. “I will kill you for what you did and what you are.”

“What am I, Kara? Capes don't kill people.” Morgan Edge spoke, slightly muffled.  
“You're not a person. You ceased being that when you gave up your soul.” Kara growled.

“I am a human being, sorry to disappoint you, Kara.” Morgan Edge spoke.  
“No. You're not.” Kara closed her eyes and squeezed her hand. The noise that followed echoed throughout the room and into her memory forever. It was the sound of someone squashing a ripe tomato but much louder.  
She opened her hand and then opened her eyes a second later. Morgan Edge's body collapsed to the ground and she reached down and wiped her hand off on his coat.

“Oh, no.” A voice spoke and she frowned. She turned to the window and saw Wonder Woman floating outside.  
“He wasn't human any longer.” Kara said simply.


	8. Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming! Chapter 8 shows Kara dealing with the aftermath of removing Morgan Edge. And also with the surprising revelations handed to her by the Cherubim who guarded the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden.

“Oh, Kara.” Wonder Woman spoke.

Kara frowned and looked down at her hands, there was still blood on them. “I am not a monster, I just killed one monster. Don't hate me.” 

Wonder Woman frowned and pushed on the glass window, popping it in without breaking it. She landed on the ground and walked over and hugged Kara. “I could not hate you. But you have to understand, things will change now, you crossed that line.” 

“I know Superman was devastated when he killed Zod and his two minions in that pocket universe he was trapped in. I know he would be so disappointed in me.” Kara spoke and started to cry.

“Your cousin could never be disappointed in you, Kara. He relishes the fact that you survived Krypton's destruction. And no matter what has happened here, or otherwise, he will always care for you.” Wonder Woman spoke.

Kara sniffed. “I think it's a combination of everything. Finding out Morgan Edge worked for Darkseid, finding out that Lena was killed, and Alex turned her to a vampire, Alex being a vampire. All of what has happened to me recently, I think it just came boiling out, and that's why I killed Morgan Edge.” 

Wonder Woman nodded. “All that would be a burden to bare. Even you have you limits.” 

“I am so sorry for killing him, I really am. But I just, I needed to take care of him.” Kara shivered.

“We all understand you were a victim of your own emotions and everything hitting you at once. No one blames you for killing Morgan Edge.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“It's just that I know I shouldn't have done it. Alex is going to be disappointed in me, and Lena, well, she'll forgive me, I think.” Kara frowned.

“Lena, and Alex will forgive you, don't worry.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“I just, I know I crossed the line, but I just...everything.” Kara frowned.

“Don't worry, Kara.” Wonder Woman said and hugged Kara again.

&^&

“I am so sorry for what I did, Alex.” Kara frowned.

Alex shook her head. “It's fine, Kara. I'm not upset at you. I can see why everything weighed down on you so heavily, that it just made you snap.” 

“I know. I just wish I didn't have emotions like anger.” Kara frowned.  
“Everyone has emotions. The most dangerous people are the ones who try to hide from their emotions.” Alex spoke. “Also, you have all of us, to get you through the darkness and back into the light.”

“I know killing is bad. But I just, it was the only thing I could think of!” Kara groaned. “I hate being enraged enough to break my vow.” 

“I understand that, but remember, Superman killed, and he was messed up, and the person he killed killed all life on Earth.” Alex spoke.

“I know about Zod in the pocket dimension.” Kara frowned. “Everything that happened after that, everything, it was a major deal. I just don't wish to become a problem.” 

“You're never going to be a problem, because people love you, Kara, and as long as they do, you will never go into the darkness.” Alex smiled and hugged her. “Besides, I'm a vampire, and I'd hate to have to kick your ass if you turned evil while being a member of the undead.” 

Kara chuckled. “Yeah, fire is still your weakness.” 

&^&

 

Lena looked up from a box she had thrown away all her actual silverware into, as Kara came off the balcony of her apartment. “Kara!” Lena smiled.  
Kara walked over and hugged her. “I love you, Lena.”

Lena melted into the hug. “Oh, Kara. I understand you being upset over what happened.”   
Kara nodded. “I had a nice discussion with Alex, and she said as long as I had people who would love me, I would be safe and fine, and I believe that. I love you so much, Lena.” 

“I love you too, Kara.” Lena spoke. “With all my heart, still and unbeating that it is.” She chuckled.  
“Unbeating is not a word, Lena.” Kara grinned.  
“So sue me.” Lena smiled. 

&^&

A week later, Lena and Kara began their final preparations for their wedding.  
Superman said he had gone to visit Lex in prison and “strongly” encouraged him to leave Lena's wedding alone, and Kara believed that Lex would not do anything stupid.

“I don't want a big wedding, dear.” Lena chuckled. “Plus, I don't want to burst into flames upon entering a church.” 

“That's not even a vampire weakness. I'm pretty sure they just get nervous and don't feel comfortable in one.” Kara grinned.  
“Still let's hope for the best and prepare for the worst, Kara.” Lena spoke.

“I promise you, I will protect you from anything!” Kara smiled.

“Okay, but if Zauriel shows up to try to smite me...” Lena trailed off.  
Kara groaned. “The angel Zauriel won't show up to smite you for getting married just because you're a vampire! That's not even his thing. He'd rather work with the Demon Etrigan first!”

Lena relaxed. “Okay, that's a relief. I mean, someone up there has got to be annoyed with you for getting that flower.”

Kara grinned. “No one got mad.” She wasn't lying, even if getting the flower raised all sorts of questions.

Flashback:

From a distance, the Garden of Eden looked unremarkable. Kara landed near the eastern entrance.  
There was one angel there. It's entire purpose, it's life, dedicated to protecting the Garden. It had been countless aeons since it was given that task by it's Divine Maker. It looked up at Kara as she approached and frowned. It was a Cherubim, one of the weakest of angels. However, the sword it was given imbued death to all those who would dare to enter the garden.   
Kara spoke softly. “I mean you no harm. I come for a single flower.”

The Cherubim looked Kara over, and frowned. “My orders were to stop all those who dare to enter, with death. However, my orders were also to let you, Kara Zor-El, in. These orders come from God. I dare not question them.” He then walked towards the side, letting Kara walk into the garden.  
Kara was significantly surprised by the situation, but she, like the Cherubim, would not question the orders of God. 

End Flashback:

Lena looked over at Kara lost in thought. “Honey, did you teleport your brain again?”   
Kara rolled her eyes. “That was your experiment with Red/Blue/Gold Kryptonite.”  
Lena frowned. “Okay, so, that was my fault. Sorry.”

Kara smirked. “It's okay. At least I only teleported into you. Wait, that sounds wrong.”   
Lena groaned. “Dear, that's terrible.”

“Regardless, I love you, Lena, and nothing is going to stop me from marrying you. Even if I have to arm-wrestle an Archangel.” Kara grinned.

“Please don't beat Michael in a fight. Lucifer couldn't.” Lena grinned.

“Yeah, because God literally powered Michael up.” Kara chuckled. “It's amazing how many people don't know that. But I'm not feeling like talking about biblical stuff, even if I got the flower from the Garden of Eden.” 

“Fair enough, Kara. I'm a vampire now, I've got all sorts of questions I don't know the answer to.” Lena spoke and looked out the window.  
“I understand that. It's all new to me. That's why I killed Morgan Edge, I just snapped. Everything weighed down on me at once.” Kara shivered.  
“I know, Kara.” Lena spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet! It's just slow going still. :P  
> Let me know what else you want!


	9. A Heavy Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time in coming! Chapter 9 shows the return of Astra of all people! A confession of awkwardness from Alex relating to Astra, and Lena talks to Lillian.  
> Oh, and Kara still is a little overwhelmed.

Kara frowned and looked around the room. It was strangely empty. “I don't understand. This was the right place.” She had received a phone call from someone she did not expect. 

“It's been awhile, Kara.” A voice spoke, and Kara whirled to see someone she never thought she'd see again. 

She rubbed her eyes to make sure they weren't failing her. “Astra?!”  
Her aunt, who she had long thought dead, smiled. “I think Mark Twain said it best. Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”   
“How?!” Kara gasped. “This is going to freak everyone out.”  
“As long as Alex doesn't stab me through the heart again.” Astra shrugged. “Things should be fine. I'm not trying to do anything crazy. I just want to live my life again. A new lease on life changed me.” 

“Still, though, how?!” Kara asked again.  
“I am not certain. I just found myself alive again. It is most certainly a surreal experience.” Astra chuckled.  
“This is beyond bizarre. Which is saying something, because currently Alex is now a vampire.” Kara groaned.

Astra grinned. “Really now? Now that's not something you'd expect to happen.”   
“The fact that Krypton had that disease like lycanthropy still confuses humans.” Kara frowned.

“At least we didn't go baying at the moon though.” Astra grinned.  
“That's a good point.” Kara nodded.“Well, in the interest of fairness, things have changed indeed. Alex is a lesbian, I'm going to get married in a few days to the sister of Lex Luthor, Lena, who is now also a vampire because Alex made her that after she was mortally wounded, if only to prevent me from drowning the world in blood.” Kara spoke.

Astra nodded. “Your sister would indeed do that.”   
“Yes. Indeed, she would. She's great. And in other news, I killed someone because I snapped. There was so much going on, it was absurd. I just, I couldn't stand it all any more.” Kara shivered.

Astra walked over and hugged Kara. “It's okay. You're not the type to do that normally. A lot of stress can make people do things we normally wouldn't do.” 

“Exactly. This is great, my family seems to be returning to me, even if it started with my Aunt who made General Zod look tactful.” Kara smiled.

Astra chuckled. “I fully admit he and I would indeed have a few things in common. However, you got his dark humor down pat.” 

“I'm pretty sure we all have that.” Kara pouted. “As a whole. Our species needed a dark sense of humor to deal with our warlike past after all.” 

&^&

Alex looked up at Kara landed on her balcony. Well, it still wasn't much of one, but it counted, and she used to smoke outside when she had that vice. A vice that she shared with Lois according to Superman, a fact that amused her to no end.

“Hello, Kara.” Alex smiled.

“I think you'll freak out at this, but Astra is back.” Kara spoke.  
Alex's eyes almost flew out her head. “WHAT?! She's dead!” 

“She got better. She's back, and just wants to live her life now in peace.” Kara spoke.  
Alex shivered. “Okay. I'm never going to get used to how Kryptonians can't die.” 

“It's a little strange, I know.” Kara grinned.   
“Yeah, a little.” Alex groaned. “Okay, so, Astra's back. What next, frogs and locusts?”  
“Superman made giant grasshoppers once to attack Metropolis.” Kara grinned.

Alex laughed. “That doesn't count! That was his April Fool's Day prank.”   
“I know, but no one expected that! It was great. After he explained it, everyone thought it was hilarious. Even Lex Luthor smiled.” Kara grinned.

Alex chuckled. “Okay, that's a good point. Let's see, Astra's back. Are you going to invite her to the wedding?”

“Only if no one tries to stab her with a sword made of Kryptonite again.” Kara frowned.  
“Okay, I'm sorry!” Alex groaned.

“Well, honestly, it could be worse. You could have slept with Astra first.” Kara spoke.

Alex groaned. “We don't talk about Astra and me.”  
Kara laughed. “Well played, Alex. Sorry, I know you did not sleep with my aunt.”

Alex looked at the floor and back up at Kara a moment later. “Well, you think that I wouldn't....but...”

“YOU SLEPT WITH ASTRA?!?” Kara yelled in shock and the windows and every glass object in the room shattered from the shout.  
Kara blushed. “Sorry.” 

Alex chuckled. “Yeah, that was a funny story.”   
“Oh, please do tell me how.” Kara groaned.  
“I was drunk. I was at a bar. One thing led to another.” Alex spoke.  
“Did you not see her I don't know, freaking levitating?” Kara winced.

“Yeah, I wasn't looking at her feet. I know that much.” Alex grinned.  
“Ugh. I need to go get drunk.” Kara groaned.

“Hey, it could be worse! I could have slept with your mom, somehow.” Alex grinned.  
Kara winced and then twisted Alex's head on backwards.  
Alex grumbled and turned her back the right way around. “Okay, is that just going to be your thing now?” She shook her head a few times.

Kara shrugged. “I don't know, I think that's worth it for making a terrible joke about banging my mom.” 

Alex nodded. “Okay. Fair enough, Kara. Breaking my neck over a joke may seem a little extreme.”  
“You're a vampire.” Kara smirked.

“Yeah, and I'm still going to tease you and make jokes about things.” Alex shrugged.

“My life really is going to be weird.” Kara chuckled.

“Just promise me you won't keep breaking necks like Superman did.” Alex grinned.

“Alex....” Kara grumbled.  
Alex winced. “Okay, that was a little mean.” 

“Just don't worry about Astra this time.” Kara spoke.

&^&

“Dear, you look a bit frazzled.” Lena spoke.  
Kara had just walked in from the balcony at Lena's office with an expression on her face that Lena couldn't quite figure out.

“My aunt Astra is back from the dead now.” Kara chuckled. “And I learned that Alex apparently slept with her once a long time ago.” 

Lena blinked and then laughed. “Wow. Okay. Your family history just got complicated.”  
“The only way this could be weirder is if the damn angel who guarded the Garden of Eden wanted to come to my wedding.” Kara groaned.

“Where would I send that wedding invitation to? Heaven?” Lena grinned.

“At least we're going with a normal wedding. Nothing weird.” Kara frowned.

“Unless my mother decides to make an appearance.” Lena smirked.  
“Haha.” Kara laughed. “I'll exile her to the Phantom Zone if she tries to cause a problem there.” 

“I wouldn't blame you. You should let me handle that though. I don't know if she got the news I am a vampire yet.” Lena grinned.  
“Don't drink your mom's blood.” Kara grimaced.  
“No, but scaring her would be fun.” Lena grinned.

“I'll leave that up to you.” Kara nodded.

&^&

Lillian Luthor looked up from her desk in her hidden base and narrowed her eyes. “Lena, since when did you master quantum teleportation?”   
Lena grinned. “I just thought I'd drop by and say hi. It wasn't hard to find you, mom. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me.”

“There have been too many rumors around you.” Lillian spoke.

“You know I'm getting married. Let's face it.” Lena spoke.  
“I never cared about your sexuality, Lena. I hated Supergirl for other reasons entirely.” Lillian frowned.  
“Regardless, I am here to point out to you that you should not cause problems for me.” Lena spoke firmly.

“I wouldn't.” Lillian spoke softly. “I am not the type of person to attack anyone on their wedding day. That's just rude.”

Lena nodded. “I'm glad.” A split second later she was standing in front of Lillian's desk. She leaned over and barred her fangs. “Because if you ever cause me problems again, mother, I will rend you asunder and I can do that now.” 

Lillian gulped. “Message received, loud and clear, dear.” 

Lena grinned. “I'm glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't blame Kara for doing that to Alex after the terrible joke. :)


	10. Fire And Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write more. :)   
> Kara invites people to the wedding. There's a rehearsal dinner, and then Kara has some bad food. :)

Several days later...

Lena looked down at the wedding chart and frowned. “Dear, I know the wedding is getting closer and closer, but do you think it's wise to let Astra show up, with everyone else there?”

Kara shook her head. “She'll be fine. Alex won't bother her.”   
“Well, okay, dear.” Lena spoke, not 100% convinced this wouldn't end badly.

Kara smiled. “I'll talk to J'onn and the others. No one will go after Astra unless she tries to take over the world again.” 

“Oh, dear.” Lena shook her head.

&^&

J'onn looked up as Kara walked in off the balcony at the DEO. “Kara. Don't you have a wedding to plan?” His eyes twinkled.   
Kara smiled. “Yes, but I want to talk to you.” 

They walked off into a smaller room. Kara turned to J'onn and spoke. “Astra came back as you know, and I want to invite her to the wedding. She really doesn't want to do anything bad any more.”

“Dying changes people.” J'onn spoke.  
Kara nodded. “Indeed. Kal-El grew a mullet and he didn't even die.” 

J'onn spoke. “We don't talk about the mullet though.” He then grinned.

Kara smiled. “Good point. I think the majority of my time now is going to be telling everyone about the wedding.”   
“I'm a bit surprised you haven't told everyone already.” J'onn spoke.

“I know. I just kind of had a lot of stuff going on recently.” Kara frowned. “But I'm going soon to tell people.”

&^&

“YAHH!” Cisco yelped when Kara showed up through the portal device he made for her. She had tweaked it some on her own time, but she wasn't quite up to telling Cisco how much smarter than him she was. That was a difficult thing to tell people.

“Hello, Cisco. Sorry to startle you. I wanted to go tell everyone some good news!” Kara beamed.  
“You just saved a bunch of money by switching your car insurance to Geico?” Cisco grinned.

Kara groaned and held up her left hand. She started to vibrate it extremely fast. “Cisco....”

Cisco frowned. “Why does everyone want to be Eobard?”   
“Regardless, I came here to tell Barry that I'm inviting him to my wedding.” Kara grinned.

&^&

After about two full days of contacting everyone and getting things ready, Kara was sitting down at the rehearsal dinner the day before the wedding. Everything seemed to be going well for her. No one seemed to be bothered by Astra's appearance. Eliza and her seemed to get along somewhat well, which made Kara relax even more.

She smiled. Everything was finally going her way. No crazy antics. She relaxed. She looked down at her plate of food, piled high, because she was tired of hiding how much she could eat, and was willing to let people stare in amazement as she ate what most people would consider 3 square meals.

Never actually needing food was something she shared now with Alex, but unlike Alex, she could eat Silver now without issues.

Alex yelped slightly and Kara looked up to see her cradling her fingers. “Who keeps giving me actual silverware?!” Alex grumbled.

“Sorry!” Cisco winced.  
Kara chuckled to herself and dived into her meal. A moment later she stopped and frowned. “Whoa. Okay, that's not good.”

She got up and stumbled away from her chair. “Kara, what's wrong, you're literally turning green!” Lena gasped.

“Kryptonite poisoning!” Kara gasped slightly. “The food! When ingested, it's really bad.” 

She groaned and fell down to the ground. Eliza and Astra rushed over to help her, but she waved them away. “It's not going to stop like that! I need to get it out as fast as I can.” 

Kara stumbled farther away from everyone and said. “I'm so sorry.”  
She hated this feeling. It was worse than actual exposure to Kryptonite on the outside. She knew what she had to do. 

She got to her feet one last time and rushed away from everyone at a normal speed. Then she threw up.   
She groaned. The extremely fancy marble floor hissed as the vomit ate it's way through it and kept on going.  
Superman walked over to her and put a hand on her back. “Kara. Do you need something?”   
Kara groaned, still weak. “I'm glad I got it out before the exposure was more dangerous. I'm not letting this stop me. I'm not going to bow to idiots and assholes.” 

Superman smiled slightly at Kara's swearing. Neither one of them was known for swearing to people around them.   
Lena walked up. “Oh, dear. I forgot your vomit makes Xenomorph blood look nice and friendly to human life.” 

Superman nodded. “Exactly. I should get on fixing the vomit mess before it bores a hole straight to the mantle.”   
Lena winced. “How does acid even eat through dirt and rock that well?”

“We're powered by the sun. Even our bile.” Kara groaned. “I still feel bad.” 

Lena frowned and brought Kara back to a chair to sit down in. “Oh, Kara.” Eliza spoke and hugged her.   
“I've had worse.” Kara chuckled.

“You're not quite the black knight.” Alex smiled as she walked over.

Kara nodded. “I know. I feel more like the guy who was turned into a newt. I got better.”  
Astra frowned. “I can't believe someone would attack your rehearsal dinner.”

Lena frowned. “This isn't even how Lex or my mother would act.”   
“I know. Morgan Edge isn't even this pithy.” Kara grumbled and then winced. “Crap.”   
“Dear, we forgave you for killing him.” Eliza spoke.

“I know, I just still feel bad.” Kara frowned.  
“It's okay, Kara.” Superman spoke.  
Kara shivered. “I'm getting better. I just, we need to find who did this and put them on Pluto in time out.” 

“I think that would work.” Superman smiled.

“Without a space suit.” Kara grumbled.  
Alex smirked. “Okay, Kara.”

&^&

The man looked up as his front door blasted inwards and a very angry looking raven-haired woman walked in.   
“Doesn't take a genius to trace who messed with the food!” Lena growled.

The man gulped. “I can explain.”   
“You tried to kill the woman who would become my wife!” Lena snarled. “Before my wedding!”

The man frowned. “I know what I did was wrong. I make no excuses for that.”  
“Who paid you?! Who made you do that?!” Lena growled.

“Would it matter if I told you? You look like you're going to kill me anyway!” The man frowned.  
“Because you don't deserve to live! Now tell me! WHO PAID YOU?” Lena growled.

“A man a few years older than you.” The man spoke.  
“Who is he? So I can decorate my house with his entrails!” Lena snarled. She was barely in control of her blood-lust and anger.

“That sounds unpleasant. I know you're going to kill me. You might as well. He'll kill me for certain for telling you.” The man frowned.

“Fine. I'll find out on my own.” Lena growled and then barred her fangs. The man yelped in surprise and then screamed as she sank her teeth into his neck. “AGHHH!” Lena drank deeply.  
“Ahhhhh.” Lena groaned. “Fresh blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you honestly blame Lena for doing that? I can't.


	11. Dark Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. This chapter will make you cry. But it will also make you smile at the end. I truly am sorry.  
> Chapter 11 though. The whole thing becomes even more complicated!

The next day...

Kara frowned as she smelled blood as she walked into Lena's apartment off the balcony. Last night she had to recover in the sun-bath at the DEO from the Kryptonite poisoning, despite her constant complaints that she was okay.

“Lena?” Kara called.  
Lena stirred from a corner of the room. She stood up and yawned. “Hello, Kara.”   
Kara's eyes widened at the blood all over Lena's clothes. “Lena!”

Lena groaned. “Crap. I was so enthralled I forgot to change clothes. I found the person who poisoned you, but he wouldn't tell me who made him do it. I decided to go eat him as punishment.”   
Kara frowned. “In your shoes I probably would have done the same, but damnit, Lena.” 

“Sorry.” Lena frowned. “I just was so upset someone hurt you.”  
“I know. I'm shocked someone did that too.” Kara shivered.  
“Today is the wedding. Hopefully nothing bad will happen today.” Lena spoke.

Kara walked over and kissed Lena. “You need to take a shower.”   
“Yeah. This is not the Red wedding.” Lena grinned.  
“Good gravy, Lena.” Kara groaned.  
“Sorry, not sorry, dear, I'm a vampire.” Lena grinned.

&^&

An hour later, Kara was standing by the entrance to the church they were getting married at. Alex walked up to her and said. “Lena's inside, and we haven't been set on fire yet by the holy vengeance of the Lord.” She chuckled.

Somewhere in the distance thunder boomed. Alex yelped. Kara chuckled. “That would have been Superman.” 

“Thanks, Superdick.” Alex frowned.  
Kara chuckled. “It's time to get married.”

They walked into the church.

&^&

Kara looked around the small room where Lena had gotten dressed in her wedding gown. “I'm extremely excited about today, Lena.” 

Lena grinned. “You know it's bad luck to see me, right?”   
“I think that only works if I'm a guy.” Kara grinned.

“Regardless, dear, we're getting married, and I don't want to cause any more bad luck.” Lena smirked.  
“Okay.” Kara grinned and moved to leave the room when her hearing picked up something. “What in the world?” 

Her eyes widened as she recognized the sound and rushed over and pushed Lena into a corner and protected her with her body.

“Kara? What?” Lena spoke and then an explosion engulfed the room.  
There was a scream that made Lena's ears ring, and she realized it was Kara's scream of pain.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Kara slumped down to the floor. Lena winced as she saw the wounds in Kara's back. “Oh, my poor baby! NO! Not now!” 

Kara groaned. “I can't let myself go, Lena. I love you too much.”   
“I swear I will kill whoever hurt you, Kara.” Lena gasped.

Kara shook her head. “It's okay. I think I'll recover.” She stood up shakily.   
She turned and her eyes widened as her super-hearing heard another telltale noise. “No!”   
A second explosion engulfed the room. Lena was blasted through a collapsing wall.  
The ceiling collapsed down on Kara and Lena shouted. “KARA!” 

&^&

Thirty minutes later, they managed to extract Kara from the rubble. “KARA!” Lena shouted at Kara's still form.  
“Oh, baby, please don't be dead.” Lena sobbed. “Not today!”  
Lena hugged Kara to her. “Please...please come back.”

“Lena.” Alex spoke.  
“No. I won't leave her.” Lena sobbed.  
Alex winced. “Lena.” She attempted to touch Lena.  
Lena shrugged off her touch and held on to Kara. “No, baby. Come back.”

Alex frowned and left Lena to go talk to everyone else. She knew Lena needed time.

Lena continued to hold on to Kara while crying. “Oh, Kara. Please, baby. You can't die. Astra was stabbed in the heart and came back eventually! You can recover from this.” 

Kara seemed to stir slightly. Lena gasped and stumbled back.  
To her amazement, Kara slowly stood up. “Oh, Kara, you're back.” Lena gasped happily.

Kara shivered slightly, and tilted her head side to side. An audible crack was heard and Lena winced.   
Then she grunted in pain and crouched down. Lena winced. “Kara, honey, talk to me?”

Kara groaned and then cried out as wings made of fire shot out from her back and she floated into the air slightly. “Okay. I am so much better now.” She smiled.  
“Dear, you just became an Angel!” Lena gasped.

Kara nodded. “I know. I don't know how to explain what happened to me, but I understand what I am now.”

“What happened?” Lena gasped. She was still in shock.  
Kara frowned. “I basically died. I don't even know how to explain this to you. I barely understand it.” 

Lena hugged Kara and yelped slightly at how hot Kara was.   
“Sorry.” Kara frowned.  
“Oh, baby, I love you so much. I know people blew up the wedding, but I'll marry you anywhere!” Lena smiled. “I want to be with you always.”

“You can, now.” Kara frowned, still not sure of the events that happened after her 'death.'

“If you ever feel like talking about what happened, please feel free.” Lena spoke.  
“I will once I figure it out.” Kara chuckled. Her wings retracted into her body and she shivered. “Okay, This is going to be so weird.” 

“Yes, dear, you growing wings randomly is going to be a bit weird.” Lena grinned despite the situation.

Kara nodded. “This is our life now.”

&^&

“Kara, are you sure you're fine?” Superman asked.  
Kara frowned. “That depends on a lot of factors. I did die. I just didn't stay dead long.”  
“I can understand the seriousness here, Kara. You worried all of us. I almost had a heart attack.” Superman spoke.  
Kara smiled. “Okay, I would be the same way. Wow. What happened to me when I died was so weird.” 

“Zauriel went up to heaven to figure out what happened to you as well.” Superman spoke.  
“I don't know if he'll be able to get answers to this cluster...er, you know.” Kara frowned.

Superman nodded. “I understand your choice of words there. This is indeed a cluster. Or as Lois told me, a fustercluck.” He then grinned.

Kara laughed. “Okay, that is indeed what this is.” Inwardly she was undergoing an extreme amount of turmoil. She had met God when she died, and she had no idea how to explain to everyone exactly what happened in that meeting. How could she explain what she had seen? It was beyond even her understanding at the moment. Being this new Angel of Fire as God told her, is an upgrade she was destined for.


	12. Dynasty Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming! Maggie and Alex have a talk. Kara has a talk with Lena, and then later Lillian. Who did not bomb the wedding, because she's not that crazy. Then a big secret is told to Lillian by Kara.

“Well, that was a hell of a thing.” Maggie chuckled.  
Alex groaned. “You weren't there to see it. We were all freaking out. I was shocked by everything to the point I was almost frozen, and then Kara gets better. Then she turns into a freaking Angel!”

Maggie nodded. “That's the part that's really strange to me. How did that happen?!”  
“I don't know. She won't explain much. She just said she met God and apparently that was the big reason she won't tell anyone. Because she met God and he made her an Angel of Fire, according to what Superman said she told him.” Alex groaned. 

“Well, our lives sure are complicated.” Maggie nodded. “I don't know what to do here.”  
Alex shook her head. “I don't get this. I'm still in shock. I feel like no matter what happens from now on, our lives are never going to be the same again.”

“We're vampires. I think our lives stopped being normal when we turned.” Maggie grinned.

“Yes, but now it's even stranger.” Alex groaned. “My sister saw the true face of God. I really don't know where to go from here. I want to start drinking, but it's not going to do anything unless I drink Everclear.” Alex groaned.

“No 190% proof alcohol for you.” Maggie smirked. “You're already flammable, you don't need to be even more flammable.”  
Alex shook her head. “I know you weren't there because you're still worried Kara's going to throw you into the sun every time she sees you.”  
“Something like that.” Maggie frowned.

“Now that she's basically a Seraphim minus the cool powers, I don't know what to expect.” Alex groaned.  
“Well, you can blame the French if you want.” Maggie grinned.  
“Haha.” Alex groaned.

&^&

“Kara.” Lena spoke.  
Kara looked up from staring out at the sky in Lena's office at L-Corp. “I'm sorry, I just wish things made sense here.” Kara frowned.

Lena hugged her. “It's okay.”  
“It's just, I want to explain what happened to me.” Kara frowned.  
“But as you said, it's too confusing.” Lena spoke.  
“It's more than that. I saw things no one has seen and no one can explain.” Kara frowned.

“I can understand the shock. I can only hope in time you'll feel like you can tell me what happened.” Lena spoke and hugged Kara to her again.

Kara relaxed into the hug and they stayed that way for awhile. Lena broke the silence. “Are you scared of what happened to you?”

Kara shook her head. “That's the thing. I'm not scared. What happened to me was surreal. It's just that's not the only word that describes it.”  
“Non-Euclidean?” Lena asked and then smiled.

“No. That was not it. I feel as though as soon as I say the words, it will paradoxically not happen.” Kara frowned.  
“I don't understand. You saw the true face of God, right?” Lena asked.  
Kara nodded. “Exactly.”  
“So, how could it not happen?” Lena frowned.  
Kara shook her head. “No, it happened. But God, it's complicated, Lena.”

Lena took a deep breath. “Dear, you know I'll keep anything you tell me secret. I can do that.” 

Kara nodded. “Once things settle, we'll get married for real, you know that, right?”  
“Exactly, dear. I understand you don't want to do that just yet, after the dying and all.” Lena spoke, confused by the sudden change of topic.

Kara shivered. “I'm sorry, I just, I know you're curious, but it's too surreal for me.”  
“I understand. I mean, you seem so freaked out, yet you won't say anything about it.” Lena spoke.  
Kara spoke. “Exactly. That's not something you can just put into words.”  
A noise attracted her attention and she frowned. “Someone is in trouble. I have to save them.”

She rushed off. Lena frowned. “Kara. I'm worried about you.”

&^&

A short time later, she had saved the person who had cried out for help. She lost herself in thought as she made her way back to Lena's penthouse. She landed and walked in. Lena looked up. “Dear.”

Kara walked over and kissed her. “I love you so much, Lena. I want you to know that.”  
“I'm glad.” Lena smiled.  
“It's just, what happened, I still can't fathom it myself.” Kara chuckled.  
“That's understandable. Take your time, Kara.” Lena spoke.

Kara nodded. “I will. I am so sorry that I'm not explaining what happened to you yet. But I just don't even understand how to do so. It's so crazy.” 

“I can imagine it would be.” Lena spoke.

Kara nodded. “Someday, I will explain it. But I just don't know how to do that right now.” 

&^&

Lillian Luthor looked up as Supergirl landed before her. “For crying out loud, is my secret hidden base on Youtube or something?!”  
Kara smirked. “I know you wouldn't have planted bombs at the wedding of your own daughter, even if she wasn't your daughter by blood.” 

“Then why are you here? At this point I just want to be left alone.” Lillian groaned.  
“I understand that. But I recently died, and I had a face to face encounter with God, and let me tell you, that was enlightening for many reasons.” Kara spoke.

“There are some odd rumors related to your recent death...” Lillian spoke and then trailed off as the wings of fire shot out from Kara's back.

“Yeah. I'm an Angel now. Damn weird. Like I needed the power boost.” Kara grinned.  
“I retire from being a villain!” Lillian groaned.

“I'm glad you admit Cadmus was a bad group.” Kara grinned, and the wings retracted back in.  
“I'm not going to sit here and admit Cadmus was made for the benefit of humanity.” Lillian grumbled.

“Regardless, I just wanted to come here and explain that I knew you're not nutty enough to attack Lena and me.” Kara spoke. “And I wanted to point out that I am very favored by God.”

“So was Lucifer, dear.” Lillian groaned.

“I am aware.” Kara smirked. “However, I do not have that much power yet. My question for you is simply who the hell would attack Lena?” 

“Honestly, I have no clue. I doubt anyone Lex knows would be this crazy. This is not something I ever expected either. Marriage is a big deal. It's one of those things evil people agree to not blow up.” Lillian frowned.

“Well, I have no clue either.” Kara spoke. “Regardless, if you can think of something, call Lena. She won't have a heart attack, not just because she's a vampire now.”  
Lillian chuckled. “At the very least I don't have to worry about my daughter being shot.” 

Kara nodded. “Indeed.”  
She turned to leave but before she did, Lillian spoke. “What did God look like? When you looked at his face?” 

Kara turned back around and said. “I looked upon the face of God and saw my own face reflected back at me.” She spoke firmly.

Lillian winced. “I did not expect that.

“Indeed. Now imagine me telling everyone about that.” Kara spoke and rushed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! :) What? Didn't you see that coming?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a start. After all the other vampire stories I've heard about, and seen brief bits of, I figured I'd try my own.  
> But with the twist that they aren't the weak vampires from Bram Stoker who can be vanquished by the power of the sun. :)  
> These are the ones who need their head cut off and who can't cross running water.  
> I.E the OG vampires if you will. :)
> 
> And Yeah, Kara would totally want to hurt Maggie after this. She lost her sister so to speak.


End file.
